


Гордость

by Qeewi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Намеки на пейринг, Но это по большей части только намеки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: — Я дико нами горжусь. Тобой горжусь.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 1





	Гордость

_«Мы хотели доказать всей стране, что наш футбол жив, чтобы нами гордились»._

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Артём умеет проигрывать. Честно. Поражения он, как и подобает настоящему мужику — подобает Артёму Дзюбе, — принимает с достоинством, а к профессиональным неудачам относится не то чтобы просто — скорее, философски. Во время матчей Артём _всегда_ выкладывается на все сто, оставляет на поле всего себя, потому что верит: мастерство и упорство в футболе — это главное. А еще он верит в волю случая и что капелька удачи в игре так же важна, как профессионализм игроков.

Да и в конце концов, жизнь есть жизнь. Победы и поражения — лишь малые ее составляющие, которые то и дело сменяют друг друга. Так какой смысл горевать по поводу неудачи, на смену которой рано или поздно все равно придет он — успех, что опьяняет не хуже хорошей выдержки коньяка, дарит невероятный прилив эмоций и, что самое главное, ощущение, что можешь весь мир перевернуть — стоит только захотеть.

Но сегодня, после поражения хорватам — обидного до зубного скрежета, — Дзюба впервые за всю свою футбольную карьеру не может свыкнуться с мыслью, что они действительно _проиграли_.

Артёму хочется выть — по-настоящему, по-волчьи. Уже потом он думает, что единственный раз он испытал что-то подобное, когда ему было десять. Их команда проиграла в финале юношеского чемпионата — соперники на последней минуте умудрились забить победный гол. Дзюба до сих пор помнит эмоции, в которых он, десятилетний мальчишка, захлебывался после того матча, и полные непрошеных слез глаза.

 _«Я умираю. Вот прям здесь, под палящим солнцем, на глазах у всех своих друзей и тренера. И мама здесь, вон она, машет мне рукой — наверняка хочет, чтобы я пригласил ребят из команды к нам домой, ведь она принесет огромный шоколадный торт, чтобы отпраздновать нашу_ почти-что-победу. _А еще, может быть, разрешит мне пойти спать на час позже. И это все безумно здорово, но только какая теперь разница, если я вот-вот умру?»._

И сейчас все точно так же, разве что ему больше не десять. В груди, в районе солнечного сплетения, пульсирует отчаяние, а в глазах стоят слезы. Артёма будто замыкает, изнутри и снаружи, и он, кажется, дышать нормально не может — даже на поле, думает Дзюба, истекая потом и с ног валясь от дикой усталости, дышать было в разы легче. Артёму настолько хуево, что ему кажется, что он действительно сейчас умрет. Возьмет и упадет замертво прямо на глазах у спрашивающего его что-то журналиста и сотен тысяч телезрителей, наблюдающих за ним у экранов телевизоров.

И только тогда Дзюба пытается взять себя в руки. Храбрится, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу хоть каплю уверенности. Получается, правда, так себе. Под занавес он вообще не выдерживает: перед глазами все плывет, и нападающий принимается яростно утирать опостылевшие слезы.

Нельзя ему плакать, нельзя. Потому что ему больше не десять лет. Потому что он — Артём Дзюба, и на него смотрят миллионы людей.

Дзюба искренне благодарит болельщиков за их поддержку, говорит еще что-то о том, как сильно они старались и как сильно хотели победить, пройти дальше. Как хотели, чтобы ими _гордились._ В горле стоит ком, но Артём _говорит-говорит-говорит_ , пока не чувствует, что вот-вот расплачется, и спешит ретироваться, скрываясь от объективов камер и множества любопытных глаз в глубине коридора.

Он зол. Безумно зол на себя. Тоже мне, распустил тут нюни. Артём прекрасно знает, что остальным в разы хуже — тому же Смолову. Дзюба почти на сто процентов уверен, что он так и сидит посреди поля, жутко подавленный собственной роковой неудачей. Или же Марио, который после своего нереализованного пенальти в их проигрыше наверняка винит только себя.

О том, насколько, должно быть, херово Игорю, Дзюба предпочитает не думать.

Артём переживает за него. И дело даже не в том, что Дзюба давно не может смотреть на Акинфеева как на друга — только не после матча с Испанией, нет. Просто Артём знает, насколько серьезно капитан их сборной воспринимает возложенную на него ответственность, и догадывается, каким ударом для него стал их провал.

Игорь больше всех хотел вывести их в полуфинал.

Дзюба горько усмехается и, немного постояв в тесном проеме, заходит в совершенно пустую раздевалку. Он проходит вглубь помещения, даже не потрудившись включить свет, и тяжело опускается на скамью. Дзюба устало вздыхает и опускает тяжелые, словно свинцом налитые, веки, оперевшись широкой спиной о холодную поверхность стены.

Что ж, ну вот и все, пожалуй.

Он понятия не имеет, сколько он сидит так — один, в темной, пустой комнате, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к звукам собственного дыхания. Внезапно дверь в раздевалку с тихим скрипом открывается.

— Эй.

Дзюба резко распахивает глаза, цепляя взглядом сгорбленную фигуру капитана. В руках у Акинфеева вратарские перчатки, которые он не глядя отбрасывает в сторону. Выглядит он до жуткого измученным и усталым — и это не удивительно, думает Дзюба про себя, обеспокоенно разглядывая Игоря.

— Ты как? — спрашивает нападающий.

 _«Паршиво»,_ — читает Артём в глазах вратаря.

— Сойдет, — врет Акинфеев и криво усмехается. Артёму так и хочется сказать, что это не так — очевидно же, что не так! — но вместо этого кивает, спуская эту маленькую ложь Игорю с рук.

В конце концов, какой смысл спорить, когда они оба знают, что у них обоих все не то что на хорошо, а даже на «сойдет» мало тянет?

— Знаешь, Тём, — заговаривает вдруг Игорь, — несмотря на то, что мы просрали… Я дико нами горжусь.

Тут Акинфеев смолкает, хмурится, обдумывая что-то, словно взвешивая все «за» и «против», а потом добавляет смущенно:

— _Тобой_ горжусь.

Артём замирает, словно громом пораженный, широко распахивая глаза от удивления. Он вдруг отчетливо понимает, что Игорь видел — _слышал_ , — как он давал интервью. Видел, как он расклеился. От этого, казалось бы, на душе должно бы стать только паршивей, но вопреки здравому смыслу у Артёма по телу разливается тепло.

Потому что Игорю плохо — вероятно, хуже, чем им всем вместе взятым, — а он пришел утешать _его_.

Повинуясь порыву, Артём резко встает со скамьи и, в два больших шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, крепко его обнимает. Акинфеев и не думает сопротивляться — наоборот, расслабляется, обмякнув в чужих объятиях, прижимается доверчиво, как ребенок. Буря на душе вмиг утихает, и Дзюба впервые с того момента, как они покинули поле, чувствует себя спокойно.

Ну подумаешь, проиграли. Грустно, да, но это ведь не конец света, верно? У них через два года Евро, а через четыре — новый Чемпионат. И уж там-то они всем покажут, утрут нос всем, кто в них не верит.

Страна будет ими гордиться.

А пока Артёму достаточно и того, что им гордится Игорь.

Дзюба улыбается.

— И я тобой, — говорит он тихо и искренне. — _И я тобой_.


End file.
